Purple Guy
by Speeddemon448
Summary: A poem about Purple Guy and his untimely end.


Most people  
Can go about their lives  
Without a second thought  
To those of us  
Who are different;  
Weird.

But yet,  
Not me.  
Not the weird Purple Guy.  
I notice everyone,  
And everyone notices me.  
EVERYONE.

The kids,  
They were the worst.  
"hey look! it's Purple Guy!"  
They yelled.  
They came right up to me,  
Just to mock.

To mock,  
To call names,  
To annoy,  
To aggravate.  
It was what they lived for.  
It was what they _died_ for.

One night,  
I was asked to stay late.  
It was some kid's birthday party.  
Half the tables in the place were full.  
I was as calm as ever.  
Then the kids came.

At first it was one.  
"Hey Purple Guy!"  
I grit my teeth and ignored him.  
Then one of his friends came over.  
And another.  
And another.

Eventually, I just couldn't handle it anymore.  
I swatted all the kids off me,  
And made my way to the storage room.  
The room was just how I wanted it to be.  
A cake in the center and the golden suit.  
It was time.

I suited myself up and opened the door.  
Immediately I was swarmed.  
Eventually the birthday kid came to me.  
He was euphoric.  
I told him about the cake.  
He scrambled off to get his friends.

After he returned, I led them into the room.  
There were four kids.  
They immediately scrambled over to the cake.  
I picked up the knife and locked the door.  
Then I pulled off the head of the suit.  
The kids started screaming.

I grabbed the first kid closest to me.  
She was a little girl.  
She went down with one stab through the stomach.  
Next was a boy.  
He put up a fight.  
He died via slit throat.

Next was another boy.  
This one was thin and weak.  
I snapped his neck.  
The birthday boy tried to escape.  
He didn't make it to the door.  
I beat him to a bloody pulp on the ground.

I took the bloody knife and cut four pieces of cake.  
I set a cherry on top of each.  
I set on by each kid.  
I then got out of the suit,  
And I waited.  
Eventually the midnight bell rang.

There was no one in the building.  
No night guard,  
No living kids.  
No one.  
I cracked the door open.  
Standing onstage were the animatronics.

I had an idea.  
There were four kids.  
There were four animatronics.  
I smiled.  
Opening the door completely, I grabbed a kid.  
I was a genius.

I drug the kid up to the bonnie animatronic.  
I pulled the prop from it's hands.  
I pulled off it's head.  
It was going to be a tight fit.  
"Oh, well."  
And I shoved the kid into the animatronic.

Next was the thin boy.  
I cackled and picked him up.  
He would go into the Chica animatronic.  
I removed the head,  
Grabbed the kid,  
And shoved him in.

Next was the boy who fought back.  
He was going into the Freddy Animatronic.  
He didn't die after I slit his throat.  
He had crawled under a spare table in the room.  
I grabbed him and removed the head from the suit.  
He went in with a squelch.

Last was the birthday boy.  
The brat that started it all.  
He needed special treatment.  
I took him to the Foxy animatronic,  
Removed the head,  
And shoved him as far down into the suit as possible.

After that, I left the building.  
Luckily the back door was unlocked.  
I heard on the news that the place closed down.  
I was hired at the next restaurant.  
I recorded messages for the next night guard.  
The animatronics were hostile to me.

I was moved to the day shift.  
Two days.  
That was all it took.  
One of the animatronics attacked me.  
In plain sight of all the kids.  
They were all destroyed.

That place closed down shortly after.  
The old animatronics were restored.  
A new location was opened.  
I was hired once again.  
I recorded more messages.  
I worked the night shift once more.

They caught me on the fourth night.  
They stuffed me in a Freddy suit.  
I was in a lot of pain.  
I lived.  
I was discovered the next day.  
Pulled from the suit a bloody mess.

After recovering I came back.  
The spirits were waiting.  
They chased me.  
Haunted me.  
I made a critical error.  
I got into the Spring Bonnie suit.

I thought it would protect me.  
Secure me.  
Instead it brought my end.  
I laughed in their faces.  
There was a sharp crack.  
And pain covered my body.

I sat in that room for forty years.  
My body decayed.  
My soul was trapped in the suit.  
I was angry.  
Angry at anything.  
That familiar bloodlust came back.

One day, the suit was activated.  
Put in a horror attraction.  
"How fitting"  
I could control the suit at night.  
I caved into my bloodlust,  
And I decided to kill the nightguards.

It was hard.  
The suit was slow.  
But I did it.  
I killed a nightguard.  
And another.  
And another.

Not long after,  
The place caught fire.  
The horror attraction burnt to the ground.  
Along with it went my suit.  
That's what it looked like.  
Looks can be deceiving.

I still plan to kill.  
That is what I lived for.  
That is what I _died_ for.  
I had killed five kids.  
Time for my next victim.  
That victim is you.

* * *

Thank you for reading that poem, or whatever you want to call it. It was just a little something that I threw together in about two hours. Until next time, Speeddemon out!


End file.
